The growing popularity of skiing in recent years has resulted in the proliferation of a large number of ski resorts having multiple ski lifts to transport large numbers of skiers by means of chairs or gondolas. During the ski lift ride, the ski resort has, in effect, a captive audience for the several minutes that a skier is on the lift or gondola. Therein arises the opportunity to provide audio entertainment, information and advertising via individual radios mounted on each chair or in the gondola.
By this invention, a ski lift radio is provided wherein data are transmitted and electronically stored and then converted to an audio signal to be played by means of a radio associated with each ski lift chair or gondola. The system is charged by means of an inductive charge receptor mounted on each chair apparatus and adapted to cooperate with a stationary inductive charger disposed in close proximity to the ski lift.